Collide
by twilight0909
Summary: AU: all human! edward and bella are two totally different people will they still fall in love? R&R Bella means beautiful and yet I don’t believe I’m beautiful at all, ironic huh? T for later might turn into M


**AN: all characters are human! **

**Declaimer: I own nothing! **

I am so scared, I am starting at a new school and it was a new life for me. My name is Isabella, but I prefer to be called Bella. It is interesting how I like to be called Bella and in Italian Bella means beautiful and yet I don't believe I'm beautiful at all, ironic huh? I am a very shy person; never really liked I have always kept to myself. I understand my parents do try. I guess my mom sent me here so that I would get closer to my dad Charlie. I didn't really fight it because I wanted Phil and Renee have there time alone together. Anything to keep my mother happy, it's just going to be hard because my mother is my only best friend. I am just going to have to suck it up and go with a fake smile on my face. I really do hate faking it all the time, faking laughter and happiness, it really does get tiring. Right now its 7:00 in the morning and its time to get ready for school something I have been dreading since I landed in Port Angeles that ride was a long one. Charlie picked me up; of course I got Charlie's social skills, which are not that, great. We were silent for most of the time staying on highway 101. Passing lake crescent and some place called beaver. I would give anything to be back in Arizona I hated the cold. Charlie had already left for work and if I didn't move my butt I would be late to somewhere I didn't want to be in the first place. I put my hair up in a high ponytail, put on my favorite jeans, a t-shirt and a hoody, I don't go anywhere without one. I ran downstairs, grabbed a granola bar and headed out the door with keys in hand. I got to school 20 minuets early and I had to go in office to check in. dealing the teachers this early was killing me. Fake a smile and act happy that's all I had to do. I saw the secretary she was very disorganized. I told her who I was and she gave me my schedule and a slip that all my teachers have to sign. I have to get out of there as quick as possible no matter how cold outside is. Yelling caught my attention and I look at the field, well forks high school has a football team and cheerleaders. The quarterback is huge, number 12 either on steroids or he is just naturally big and goes to the gym as his second home. The cheerleaders were beautiful, the one I believe that is the head cheerleader is the most beautiful she has the most beautiful long blonde hair, white complexion and she is truly happy. I look around and I see people are starting to come to school; the parking lot was starting to become packed. I was looking at so many different people, no one I would get along with it. I just decided to head to my first class. My first teacher was weird; she was quiet and had a lot of hair on her head that landed in her face. My second class was all right I sat beside a girl that started to talk to me from the beginning of class to the end; bad thing is I really don't remember her name but she invited me to sit with her at lunch with her friends. By the middle of lunch I finally remembered her name it is Jessica. She is talking about some dance that is happening at the middle of the year that I know I am not going to go because I can't dance. I rather not make a fool of myself at a new school. Then I hear a guy named mike talk "god, I hate him… he is able to have any girl but no he is to good for everyone"

I look mike and see that he has anger in his face I look in his eyes and fallow is gaze, I saw the most beautiful boy I have ever seen, standing there laughing with his friends and all the girl looking at him with lustful eyes. I hope I don't have the same look; he was like a male model come right out from the magazine. He was starting to turn his head, he looked right at me, smiled and.

**PLEASE REVIEW! SORRY ITS SO SHORT! **

**WHO IS THIS BOY? **

**WHAT IS HE GOING TO DO?**

**WHO KNOWS?**

**PICTURE OF HIM IN MY PROFILE. **


End file.
